Jasper
Jasper is a large male Deinosuchus, ''who appears in Dinosaur Island, as well as Dinosaur Island Revival. He hunts in the Stegosaurus Lake. There are plans for him making a small return in Dinosaur Island Season 4. History 'Dinosaur Island' 'Season 1' Return of the rains After Jaspers watering hole is filled up with water from a rainstorm, he takes advantage of the animals coming to drink. Jasper picks out his target; a ''Corythosaurus. He launches out of the water, and he drags the helpless animal into the water. Tremors An earthquake strikes the island, and Jasper decides to evacuate from his watering hole, attempting to bury himself in the ground to wait out the earthquake. Unfortunately for him, the earth he was attempting to dig in is too hard for him to break through. Instead, Jasper decides to go back to the watering hole to hold his breath until the earthquake ends. Death on The Island Jasper is in his watering hole when he spots a target, being a Parasaurolophus. ''Jasper charges out of the water, knocking down the animal. He then proceeds to drag the unfortunate animal into the water where he can devour it. Jasper, despite bringing down the ''Parasaurolophus, is running out of food. The winter is coming, and he needs to be prepared. Storm A huge storm starts to brew on the island, and Jasper begins an almost hibernational state, with him only coming up only occasionally for a breath of air in order to get past the storm. Another Day While Jasper is in his watering hole, he notices splashing at the surface. The splashing is coming from an Albertosaurus. ''The struggling animal is an easy meal for Jasper, and he goes up to the surface to investigate. He then attacks the animal, and he, suddenly, pulls the animal under water. Raining As the rains arrive on Dinosaur Island, many animals have come to Jasper's watering hole to drink, particularly the ''Stegosaurus ''herd. As the ''Stegosaurus herd drinks, a young baby separates itself from the rest of the herd, making it extremely vulnerable to Jasper, who views the animal from a distance. Jasper then strikes, pulling the baby into the water, ripping flesh from the unfortunate animal's body. Jasper then pulls the animal underwater to finish it off. Snowing Winter comes to Dinosaur Island, and Jasper goes underwater to evade the cold. Later on, the Stegosaurus herd comes across his frozen lake, and the bull male of the herd begins to dig for water, not noticing Jasper just next to the unsuspecting animal. Eventually, the bull discovers what he was unearthing, and he runs off; but Jasper isn't far behind. Jasper grabs the back leg of the Stegosaurus, tearing off flesh in the process. As Jasper continues to attack, he ends up toppling over the male, and he makes his way over to its exposed neck, with him ripping its throat out. Jasper then begins to feast on the bull male. As Jasper continues to feast, he is confronted by Bloodtooth, who thinks that she can drive Jasper away from his kill. Jasper, however, is not tolerant of her, and he lashes out at her, driving her off. Water Works The Stegosaur ''herd once again comes to Jaspers watering hole, and Jasper is once again ready to take advantage of this. Jasper targets a hatchling ''Stegosaurus, and he launches out of the water, dragging the baby into the water, resulting in another successful hunt. Season 2 An Odd Alliance Jasper appears on the North side of the island, and he has noticed and Iguanodon ''struggling in the water. Jasper attacks the ornithopod, ripping into the side of the animal. But then out of nowhere, another ''Iguanodon, ''throws Jasper over, but this doesn't keep him down for long. He flips himself over and attacks the other ''Iguanodon. But before Jasper can kill the animal, the other Iguanodon ''charges and begins to stamp on Jasper. Jasper then starts to swim away, knowing he has lost. Danger Jasper is quickly seen merging out of the water trying to catch Spike. However he misses and quickly retreats back in the water. Under Water Battle Jasper is hunting in his lake, waiting patiently for prey to walk past. He has been waiting for a long time, and yet, no suitable prey has wandered by. But that is all about to change. A [[Miragaia|''Miragaia]] has come near the lake. But Jasper has to be careful, as the animals tail spikes could be deadly. Jasper must be wary against this animal. The Miragaia then begins to move towards the lake, and Jasper is ready to attack. He knocks the Miragaia on its side, and he begins to bite down on its back. One of the animals spikes, however, gets embedded into his tongue. He manages to get the spike out, but he is too deterred to carry on the attack. The Miragaia then begins to walk away. But luck is on Jaspers side, as a much easier target, has arrived at the lake. A male Albertosaurus arrives at the lake, and Jasper knows he can easily take down the vulnerable animal. And then, with a swift motion, he attacks. He flips over the tyrannosaur, and he bites down on its neck with his bone crushing jaws. He squeezes all of the blood out of the animal's neck, easily killing the animal. Jasper then begins to feast on the Albertosaurus. But as he eats his prey, he is oblivious to another predator in the lake. Jasper, however, manages to notice the predator behind him, (being a Tylosaurus) and he turns around to face his opponent. Jasper manages to scare off the Tylosaurus with his appearance alone, and his opponent retreats. Jasper, however, is quick to follow. Jasper and the Tylosaurus then begin to fight underwater, with Jasper managing to get a good hold on one of the Tylosaurus' flippers. He then pulls back on the limb, causing the animal great pain. The Tylosaurus then attacks back at Jasper, knocking the wind out of him. He then begins to cry in pain. Jasper, however, continues to fight on. Jasper seems to be losing against his opponent when suddenly, the Tylosaurus is pulled out of the water. Jasper looks up, confused on what has just happened. Jasper surfaces, noticing that Spiney was the one to kill the animal. He then goes back underwater, waiting for another dinosaur to wander by. Grave Jasper notices Spiney's tail in the water, and he bites down. He drags Spiney into the water, and he kills one of the most dangerous killers on the island. The End Even since a Kronosaurus invaded his Lake, Jasper had to move from the south to the north side of the island. Jasper sits in a river (his new territory), and he rests. Season 3 Return of the Old Japser is hunting when Para and Stoneback arrive at to drink. He then strikes. He misses Para and gets Stoneback however Stoneback's armour is to tough and Jasper reluctantly releases him. Season 4 In the End (The Calm) Jasper is again hunting in the water when this time William arrives to drink. When WIlliam gets to close Jasper strikes and misses. William then fends Jasper off with his big claws. Jasper eventually retreats. Season 5 Cloudburst Due to a flash flood Jasper gets displaced and runs into Rose, both have a mild standoff but Jasper quickly escapes the waters and moves out of Rose's way. Dinosaur Island Revival A Happy Ending Jasper is quickly seen walking around. The narrator says that he was not planned for this season but still he appears. Jasper is seen walking on land and peacefully walks by Anubis and Red-Sail. A New Threat A herd of Stegosaurus return to Stegosarus Lake where Jasper tries to hunt. However the dry season is coming the lake is drying out. Making it harder for Jasper to catch prey. He tries killing a juvenile but misses. Sacrifice Stegosaurus Lake has dried up to much for Jasper to stay living in. So he decides to migrate and find a new body of water to occupy and hunt in. He then is attacked by a Kaprosuchus however the Kaprosuchus's attack fails because of Jasper tough body armor. Jasper then counter attacks by biting the Kaprosuchus on the leg and knocking it off it's feet. He then ripped out the Kaprosuchus's jugular and then eats the Kaprosuchus. He then continues on the migration. Dangerous Waters Jasper find The Lagoon after migrating.It is revealed that 20 years ago Jasper had a family and 10 babies. However all of them were killed by one creature. A Kronosaurus, Jasper tries to be vulnerable to attract the Kronosaurus. It works and the Kronosaurus attacks Jasper. They both go under water where Jasper is the first out. However the Kronosaurus refuses to give up and attacks Jasper on land. Then out of nowhere Red-sail attacks the Kronosaurus. However Red-sail is not after the Kronosaurus, he is after Jasper. The creature responsible for killing Red-sail's father and leaving him orphaned at an early age. Jasper accepts his fate and Red-sail kills him. Appearances Dinosaur Island * Season 1 - Episode 4: Return of the Rains * Season 1 - Episode 5: Tremors * Season 1 - Episode 6: Death on The Island * Season 1 - Episode 7: Storm * Season 1 - Episode 8: Another Day * Season 1 - Episode 9: Raining * Season 1 - Episode 11: Snowing * Season 1 - Episode 12: Water Works * Season 2 - Episode 8: An Odd Alliance * Season 2 - Episode 9: Danger * Season 2 - Episode 10: Under Water Battle * Season 2 - Episode 11: Grave * Season 3 - Episode 9: Return of the Old * Season 4 - Episode 12: In the End (The Calm) * Season 5 - Episode 6:Cloudburst Dinosaur Island Revival * Season 1 - Episode 13: A Happy Ending * Season 2 - Episode 3: A New Threat * Season 2- Episode 12: Sacrifice * Season 3- Episode 9: Dangerous Waters Gallery Trivia * Jasper was not named in season 1 of Dinosaur Island. * Jasper appears in every season of Dinosaur Island. * He is a reoccurring character, making a few appearances throughout the series. * Jasper has killed a total of 3 juvenile Stegosaurus'. * Jasper has appeared in more episodes than any other non-dinosaur character. * BionicleSaurus acknowledges Jaspers random mid-series appearances. *Somewhere between the events Dinosaur Island and Dinosaur Island Revival, Jasper had a mate and ten children, before they were eventually killed by a Kronosaurus. Category:Characters Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Characters Category:Deceased Characters